Life
by ShippingMaster
Summary: When an old friend of Gary and Ash returns and leaves, only leaving a letter the two of them. What will the two do? Chase their own dreams or assure a promise for a friend?


**Life  
>Type : Friendship<br>Characters : Ryan 17 (OC), Ash 16, Gary 16, Simon 40 (OC)  
>Disclaimers : I don't own Pokémon. I hope I do but I don't so don't sue me. But I do own Ryan and his dad, Simon.<strong>

**A/N My first one shot based on a reunion I had with my friends. Mostly fabricated. Hope you enjoy it. Remember, Read and Review! XP**

**Five Years Ago, At Pallet Town**

"Gengar, finish it off with Night Shade." A kid called.

"Pikachu, dodge and use Slam." The other kid said.

As the battle goes back and forth and back and forth, the amount of spectators increase and increase. Surely but slowly, the badge was about to end in favour of Gengar's trainer. Skill, strategy and precision were the key part of Gengar's trainer's advantage while his opponent was mostly relying on brute force to win.

"Gengar, the time has come. Wrap it up with a Hypnosis and Dream Eater combo." The Gengar's trainer ordered.

Gengar executed the Hypnosis with much precision, putting Pikachu asleep on the battlefield. Pikachu's trainer tried to wake his now asleep Pokémon but to no avail. Gengar then finish things off with a much powerful Dream Eater than expected, knocking out Nidorino.

"Pikachu, are you okay. You did great, you deserve a rest." The Pikachu's trainer ran to its side before returning it back to its Pokeball.

"Great win Gengar, now take a rest, you've earn it deservedly." The Gengar's trainer said before returning Gengar back to its Pokeball.

"That was a great match Ryan. It's really a shame that you're moving. We just started to have fun battling with Pokémon" The Pikachu's trainer said.

"As long as you take good care of your Pokémon and trained them well, you'll become strong with your Pokémon. Just like me and my Gengar." The trainer known as Ryan said.

"Ryan, were heading out already. Our boat leaves in another half hour." A man shouted from the house in front of their 'battlefield'.

"Okay Dad, so this is goodbye then." Ryan said.

"Goodbye Ryan, I'm really going to miss seeing you around, battling with your Gengar and just having fun with me and Gary."

"Ash, I'll come back and see you one day. But for now, I'm going on a field research journey with my dad at Sinnoh."

"Can't you stay?"

"No, my dad wants me by his side to learn more about Pokémon. My dream is to be great Pokémon Field Researcher like my dad, you know."

"I know but it's just hard for me to see a good friend leave. Just promise me you'll never forget me and Gary."

"I'll never forget you two. Even if I meet new friends, you two will always be the best. By the way, where is Gary anyway?"

"He's helping Prof Oak with a small errand. Before he left to finish his errand, he handed this box to me. He said he wanted you to have this." Ash said as he handed a small box to Ryan. "He told you not to open it until you arrive Sinnoh." Ash added as he saw Ryan about to open the box.

"Ohhh." Ryan said as he placed the box in his luggage which was placed at the doorstep.

"Ryan, let's go. Don't want to miss the boat you know." Ryan's dad said as he walked out of the house before locking the door behind him.

"So, goodbye Ash." Ryan said as he put his hand out.

"Goodbye Ryan." Ash said as their two hands met in a friendly handshake.

After that, Ryan and his dad left for Sinnoh. Ash just went back to his house, a bit sad of a friend leaving. But, he himself is also leaving, tomorrow morning to be exact. The same time and the same reason as Gary, to go on a Pokémon journey to become the best Pokémon trainer.

* * *

><p><strong>Three Years Ago, In SInnoh<strong>

Ryan and his dad were excavating a site near the summit of Mt Coronet, Ryan's dad was very near the edge of the mountain, doing research on a special kind of Nosepass which differs in colour from the others. Ryan was doing his own observation of the evolution of another Nosepass into a Probopass, a small notepad was in his hand as he jotted down his observations. Suddenly, out of nowhere, the rock under Ryan's Dad's feet started to crumble before finally giving way. He went tumbling down the cliff of the mountain with all the rock, dirt and gravel that gave way. Ryan saw everything, he saw his own father plummet to his death before his very eyes. The notepad in his hand slipped out of his hand and onto the ground, only to be drizzled on by Ryan's tears.

* * *

><p><strong>About A Month Ago, In Johto<strong>

Ryan, by himself strolled through the national park near Goldenrod City. It's been about three years since his father's death. The Sinnoh police force never found his body and after a few months they gave up the search for his body, saying the search was like a hay in a needle stack which hurt Ryan dearly. He met up with an old friend from Sinnoh as he walked around. He was on his own journey to become a top class Pokémon Researcher. He was just on his way to meet Prof Oak, who was recording for a radio segment at the Goldenrod Radio Station. That's when something clicked in Ryan's mind, why hadn't he go back to Pallet. He also even almost forgot about Ash and Gary. What had he been doing all these years since his dad's death. He's been travelling around the Sinnoh, Johto and Hoenn region for no purpose. He just wandered around those parts. He decided it was time to put behind his dad's death and look on to a brighter future. He and his friend headed toward the radio station. Prof Oak was shocked to see him there, he planned with Prof Oak about his return to Pallet. Prof Oak said he was doing some research with Prof Elm, the region's leading researcher for a month or so before heading back to Kanto. Ryan decided to stay in Johto until he accompanies Prof Oak back to Pallet. While for his friend, the month of learning with two of the leading researchers in the world was much help in achieving his own dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>Back To The Present, In Pallet, Kanto<strong>

It was bright morning in Pallet, as usual we find Ash Ketchum still in bed. Beside him is his best friend and most faithful companion, Pikachu. After 4 years of travelling around Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and the Orange Islands, Ash decided it was time to lie down and relax for a while. But for today, he's going to have an uncalled for surprise.

"Ash Ketchum! Wake up! It's almost noon!" Delia called from downstairs. Ash was shock awake and fell down onto the floor after fumbling out of bed.

"I'm up, I'm up." Ash said as he walked into the bathroom to get cleaned.

After cleaning himself up, he took a pair of old jeans and a clean black tee before wearing his usual cap on top. After that, he went downstairs with Pikachu for breakfast.

"Mom, what did you make for breakfast?" Ash asked as he sat down at the dining table.

"Scrambled eggs, bacon and toast." Delia said as she placed the plate of food in front of Ash.

With no hesitation, Ash started to down the food into his bottomless pit he calls his stomach while Pikachu slowly enjoyed his food.

"Ash, Prof Oak is coming back today. Why don't you go over to his lab and wait for his return. You are going ask for his suggestion of going where for your journey next?" Delia said as she started to clean the table.

"Yes and I also promise Gary to help look after the Pokémon for today. Come on Pikachu." Ash said as he headed out with Pikachu following close behind.

On his way he met a few friend and his old Pidgeot, before he knew, he was already at Prof Oak's lab. Walking into the backyard/Pokémon Ranch, he saw Gary tending to his herd of Tauros he caught at the Safari Zone a few years ago.

"Hey Gary, what are you doing?"

"Can't you see! I'm tending to your herd of Tauros, why in the world did you catch so many of them?"

"By accident, I tried to catch other Pokémon at the Safari Zone but every time I threw the Safari Ball at them the herd of Tauros just cross the path and get caught."

"Seemed like you had a hard time."

"I did but not now I just want to lie down and relax for a while. How about you?"

"I'm thinking of staying here for a while before heading out to Unova for some research on the Pokémon there."

"So, when's Prof Oak coming back?"

"Sometime this afternoon."

"Then, we have a lot of time to burn. What about a battle for old time sake."

"Yeah, that'll do us some good."

The two trainers and their Pokémon have had championship and rival matches to remember in the past. But for today, the two would just have a friendly 1 on 1 for once.

"Pikachu, let's go."

"Umbreon, you're the one."

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt."

"Umbreon, dodge and use Shadow Claw."

The Dark feline easily dodges the electric rodent's electric attack before executing its own move perfectly.

"Pikachu, get up."

"Umbreon, don't let it get up. Barrage of Slash and Scratch."

Before Pikachu could get up, Umbreon had already started launching Scratch and Slash like never before, keeping the rodent down on the ground.

"Pikachu, Substitute." Ash called seeing his loyal companion getting hurt.

A Substitute appeared where Pikachu was while Umbreon was still unleashing Slash and Scratch after Slash and Scratch. After a while, Umbreon finally tired out and stopped its attacks just before the Substitute was released revealing Pikachu again. The two Pokémon were both tired, Umbreon was tired of releasing some many attacks while Pikachu was tired after receiving that much damage and using Substitute, which takes much energy.

"Seems like it's a draw." Ash said, not wanting his companion faint of exhaustion.

"Yeah, don't want them to faint. Right?"

"Not in this match with you Gary. Not this match."

The match lasted a good half hour and the two trainers were soaked in sweat, half cause of the excitement, the other half cause it was like noon and the sun was over their heads. The two headed back in the lab to rest and escape from the scorching sun. Gary headed into the kitchen to grab a drink for himself and Ash. Going back into the living room, he found Ash snooping through some of his files.

"Ash, what are you doing with my files?" Gary said in a non-offensive way.

"Just trying figure out what you've been doing lately. I see not much." Ash said as he took out a whole folder of blank papers.

"I lost the touch a few weeks ago and really hit a brick wall until now." Gary said as he placed the two drinks on the coasters on the coffee table.

"Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped you?"

"I didn't one to bother you. And, when I told you I was going to Unova. That was a lie. I don't know what should do now." Gary said, a bit depressed.

"Gary, we've been friends since like five. And you couldn't ask me for help?"

"Let's not talk about it. Okay?"

"Okay, but when you need help. Call me. I'll always be there for you."

"Thanks."

After that conversation, the two friends sat down on the couch and started talking about their journeys before and just sipping on the cans of Coke they had. Suddenly a sound broke their conversation, the sound of a door opening. The two friends rushed to the door to find an old man in a lab coat. Beside him was a boy with dark brown hair, ocean blue eyes in a casual black tee and pair of partially torn jeans.

"Hey Gramps, back already. Shouldn't you be back like three hours later."

"I wanted to come back earlier so he could see you two earlier." Prof Oak said as he pointed at the boy beside him.

"Who is he Prof Oak?"

"I'll give you a hint. A friend from four years ago."

That's when Ash's mind suddenly clicked, he couldn't believe it was him. It's been four years and now he's standing right before him.

"Ryan?"

"You've finally recognized me Ash." Ryan said as the two met in a friendly hug.

"Hey, what about me?" Gary exclaimed.

"I didn't forget you Gary." Ryan said as he gave Gary a handshake, knowing Gary hated too much body contact.

"So, how have you been." Ash asked.

"Not good. Three years ago, but Dad fell of the cliff of Mt Coronet when the ground beneath him gave way. We were excavating the site during that time."

"Sorry to hear that." Ash and Gary said in unison.

"It's nothing. I've gotten over it the past month with the help of Prof Oak."

"You three, stop talking at the door. Just come in and talk comfortably. Or else I'll kick you out outside to talk."

The three just laughed at thought of Prof Oak literally kicking them out and went inside to talk.

* * *

><p><strong>Four Months Later, Pallet, Kanto<strong>

Today, we find the three friends lying down on the meadow, just outside of Pallet. It was already about evening that time. The three friends had one of the best few months they ever had. They started to talk about their past adventures and other interesting places they been to. They had a lot of Pokémon matches. One thing for sure, Prof Oak had lot of helpers. The three had to run errands for him like about every day. From just doing some research on some Pokémon nearby to even delivering a package to Celadon for Erika. That trip was especially hard for him, after what happen four years ago there. Just remembering gave him chills down his spine.

"Hey, Ryan. How's about we head to the shopping complex in Viridian to watch a movie or something. It opened only a few months ago." Ash suggested.

"I can't Ash. I'm busy."

"You're busy? What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Uhhh, I promised Prof Oak to deliver a package to an old friend of his in Vermillion."

"Why don't we go together?" Gary asked.

Ryan hesitated a bit before he said that there was only one ticket for the train to Vermillion. The two friends believed him as just enjoy the sunset before their eyes. It was a breath-taking sight for the three best friends to end a perfect and wonderful day but tomorrow would be different way different.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day, Just Before Dawn<strong>

A figure clad in a black raincoat went into the Ketchum household through an open window. Slowly and quietly he sneaked upstairs and into Ash Ketchum's room. Carefully not to wake Ash up, he placed a small envelope on the drawers top just beside Ash's bed. After that, he slowly went outside, the same way he went in and walked toward Oak's lab. Right in front of Oak's lab, it was starting to turn bright. The sun halfway from completely rise from the horizon, the mysterious figure slipped a small envelope similar to the one he placed in Ash's house into the mail chute before leaving the town by foot before any residents awake.

Five hours since the mysterious figured left, it was already noon. Ash Ketchum finally awake from his slumber. The now scorching sun shone in through the blinds and lit the room up. Ash slowly got out of bed, rubbing his still sleepy eyes before entering the bathroom to get cleaned up. Unnoticed by him was the letter left hours ago. Exiting the bathroom, he got dressed in a black polo tee and a partially tattered pair of old brown jean before covering his messy raven hair with his usual cap. Descending the stairs, he made his way to the dining room only to be greeted by the smell of eggs and bacon.

"Morning Mom." Ash said as he sat down on a chair.

"Morning Ash. Had a good nights' sleep?" Delia asked as she placed Ash's breakfast in front of him.

"Not really, I woke up around midnight when those Poochyena at Oak's lab started to howl as usual." Ash said as he started to devour the food in front of him which took less than 5 minutes. "I'm heading out to Gary's." Ash said as he left with his best friend Pikachu on his shoulders.

As Ash made his way to Prof Oak's lab, Gary was already up and doing his own research and training with his Pokémon. He was a bit confused about Ryan's lie yesterday after he had asked his gramps about the deliver which he said he didn't even knew. The other thing was Ryan hasn't even come today. He usually arrived the lab at around 9 in the morning. Just as that, Ash arrived and entered the lab only to be greeted by Prof Oak who was running through the letters he just took from the mail box. Ash just greeted back before heading into Gary's room, only to find his friends pacing around his room.

"What's wrong Gary?"

"Ryan. That's what."

"What about him Gary?"

"Do you remember when he said he was delivering a thing to Vermillion for my gramps. He lied about that. My gramps didn't even have a friend at Vermillion."

"But why did Ryan do this?"

"How would I know?"

"Gary, there's a letter for you." Oak called. The two friends went out to the living room.

"From who?" Gary said as Oak handed him the letter.

"I don't know. There's no name."

Gary slowly opened the letter and slowly started reading it.

_Dear Gary,_

_I left a letter in both yours and Ash's house. When you're reading this letter, I should be miles away already. I'm sorry about lying to you and Ash yesterday. I really needed to get away from Pallet. I received a message from an anonymous person that he saw my father near Fuchsia City. That gave me a glimmer of hope, my father was still alive. That made sense because my father's corpse was never found. If you're wondering if we will ever meet again, we will but for 1 promise. You qualify to enter the Kanto League at Indigo Plateau during late March next year. I myself will keep that promise as well. If you're asking why that promise, just think of it as a challenge. I don't know if we will meet along the way but that is for god to decide. So, goodbye then._

_P.S. I took the last dozen Coke and the chips you left in the upper cupboard in your kitchen._

_Your good friend, Ryan_

"He left?"

"He what?"

"He left….WITH MY COKE AND CHIPS." Gary shouted.

"It's just coke and chips. Just get more at the department store. Now tell me what the letter said."

"Just go home. He placed a letter in your house too. Just look at your letter."

"Just give me the letter, I don't need you to tell me."

"JUST GO HOME!"

"Sheesh, you got anger issues much." Ash said as he left.

"I can't believe he took all my coke! I just bought it yesterday. The chips I can forgive but not the coke!" Gary said.

Ash went back home, thinking why someone will get so worked up over some coke and chips. You can buy those like in any department store. Heck! You can even find them in that old grocery store just outside Pallet. When he reached home, he checked the mail box, he checked his living room, and he asked his mom, only to find the letter on the drawer beside his bed.

"How in the world didn't I see it when I waked up." Ash said as he opened the letter. The letter was almost the same as Gary, it has his name except for Gary's and it didn't had the P.S. on it.

"Mom, I'm leaving." Ash said as he got his backpack and started to head out the door with Pikachu.

"Leaving? Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving to conquer Kanto again."

"For what, shouldn't you go to Unova for a fresh start."

"I have do to this for a friend mom. Bye." Ash said as he left.

"Wait Ash! What is going on with that kid?" Delia asked to herself.

That day went by uneventfully after Ash left, Gary left as well shocking Oak for a while. Oak and Delia were confused of those two suddenly leaving. Delia thought Ash would stay for a while and leave for Unova afterwards. Oak thought his grandson was leaving for Unova to do research on the Pokémon there. But the both of them left to battle the gyms around Kanto which they had already challenged and beaten.

* * *

><p><strong>Nine Months Before The League, June, Saffron City Pokémon Center<strong>

Ash had just arrived at Saffron City, on a really bad streak of 20 losses and only 6 win. Despite the run of poor results, he had half of the badge of the badge needed to qualify obtained. Quicker than before which took 6 months to take the fourth badge due to the fact of getting lost and mostly Team Rocket's fault over delaying them with their schemes. He was ready for another encounter with Sabrina the gym leader in the Saffron Gym. Last time he was here, he and his two friends slash travelling companion were turn into dolls. But ended up helping Sabrina by giving her his humorous Haunter he caught for the gym battle which he won. For today, he was going to use some new Pokémon he caught during his journey right now, hoping to end the run of poor results with a gym badge victory. One thing for sure, he was so pumped up that he assured he had won even before the battle start. Arrival at the gym, he was greeted by Sabrina before they had their gym battle. They decided on a three on three battle and with that the battle started.

The two sent out their Pokémon onto the battlefield, Ash sending his newly caught Raticate against Sabrina's well trained Kadabra. Immediately the battle went in favour of the Psychic specialist, knocking out Ash's Raticate with one well timed Hypnosis and Psychic combo. Ash was disappointed about going down by 1 Pokémon first but shrug the disappointment off and sent out his old time companion Squirtle to face the still unscratched Kadabra. Sabrina's Kadabra took light work of Squirtle, easily knocking it out with streams of powerful yet accurate Psybeam. By that time, Ash was very tense and worried, he was losing by a landslide. His Pokémon haven't land a single hit on Kadabra. It was a make or break time for the young trainer, he was in a situation he least expected when arriving here. It was now a 1 on 3 battle, with Sabrina still having 2 fresh and still hidden Pokémon while Sabrina's Kadabra seemed unharmed from the previous two battle it had. Ash sent out his loyal and longest known companion to help him turn the situation around. But for him, the situation went from bad to worse. Just as Pikachu went into the battlefield, it was immediately put to sleep by Kadabra's Hypnosis before getting knocked out by two Psychic attack. Ash couldn't believe it, he fell down onto his knees, his face showed dejection. He just lost a battle, despite losing was normal for a trainer, this was different. He just lost by a landslide, he lost all his Pokémon before even landing a hit on Sabrina's first Pokémon. Scooping up Pikachu from the battlefield into his arms, he ran out of the gym to the nearest Pokémon Center.

* * *

><p><strong>On The Streets Of Saffron City<strong>

Gary was walking around town, relaxing for a while. He's had a glorious run of battle so far. 27 wins in a row and half of the badges safely in his pocket. Not wanting to rush too much, he decided to rest in Saffron for a few days before continuing on his journey. Just then, someone caught his eye. A boy almost the same age as him, black raven hair covered by his cap. His jacket, his jeans, so familiar to Gary. One thing confirmed it was the one he knew, the Pikachu in the boy's hand.

"Hey Ash!" Gary called out to the boy. The boy didn't even look back nether less greeted him back. Gary could see the Pikachu was wounded, so he headed to the Pokémon Center to see if his friend was there.

Arriving at the Pokémon Center, he saw his friends sitting on a couch in the main lobby of the Pokémon Center. His face showed expressions such as sadness, depression.

"Ash how are you?" Gary greeted him as he sat beside him. Ash didn't answer and just remained silent.

"Ashy-boy, can you hear me?" Gary said but still not answer from his childhood friend.

"What's wrong Ash? You can tell me, I'm your friend."

"Ash, tell me?"

"Come on Ash?"

"I don't want to battle anymore! Okay! Now leave me alone!" Ash shouted as he ran off.

"What did you say? Ash, wait up?" Gary ran after him.

Gary ran out of the Pokémon Center onto the streets of Saffron. Spotting Ash running into a small café at the end of the street. Walking in the restaurant, it seemed like walking back in time. The café was designed like the old west, wooden framed walls, wooden chairs and table and a cosy fire place by a small table with two armchairs, one of it occupied by his friend. Walking toward his friend before taking a seat on the other arm chair, he could see Ash was sad, not the ordinary no food to eat sad, but those kind depressed sad that rarely happens to his friend.

"Ash, why do you want to quit battling?" Gary asked, concern about his best friend despite now expressing it out.

"It just that I'm losing all so often."

"Battling always has its times of ups and downs. You just need to pull through it no matter what happens."

"Gary, it may seem that to you. But for me right now it's going from bad to worst. I've lose 16 battles in a row. One of them a massive landslide defeat to Sabrina. I've even lost to a new trainer's Rattata. I've lost edge Gary, I can't go on, going on will just make it hurt more."

"I don't believe it. Ash Ketchum, the trainer that defeated me twice in a two Pokémon League is calling it quits because of a bad run of results. If you really want to quit, it's fine by me. I don't care what you do, what you did or what you want to? You're just a wimpy kid who couldn't take losing." Gary said to his long-time friend before leaving the café.

* * *

><p><strong>4 Months Before The League, January, Ketchum Household, Pallet, Kanto<strong>

5 month since Ash abandoned his journey and his promise, he couldn't stand battling anymore. He didn't have the grit, he didn't have the edge and most importantly he didn't have the will anymore. For the 5 months at home, if he's not locked up in his room by himself playing on his guitar or outside till at least midnight. Delia was getting worried of her only son, they haven't talk for a week now, having no opportunity to start a conversation. Today, Ash finally came out of his room and talked to his mother but their conversation turn from a small talk to a full fuelled argument.

"What do you mean you're moving out?"

"I'm moving out to leave on my own mom."

"You're not old enough yet. Oh I know, you want to get away from me so you can spend more time with those friends of yours. Those are gangsters Ash, don't mix with them."

"Mom, they are not gangsters, they are-"

"I don't care what are they but you're not moving out! You're going to stay home whether you like it or not!" Delia scolded.

The now enraged Ash, walked back into his room. The only one choice he had was to sneak out at night. Midnight arrived, Ash was ready, he had his belongings packed up in his luggage and ready to go. Making sure, his mom was asleep, he quietly sneaked out through the front door before closing it, he uttered, "Sorry Mom, but I have to do this." before leaving.

The next morning, Delia woke up to find his son missing, knowing he must have snuck out yesterday at night. Outraged yet worried about her son, she just let it go. It was his decision and he's gone now. Looking for him would be an option but Delia knew Ash wanted to leave so bit it. He is 16, he could take care of himself. She was really overprotective yesterday as she thought back. His little son was now a 16 year old teen, she shouldn't be that protective. So that, she just make it seemed like nothing ever happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Late March, Kanto League, Indigo Plateau <strong>

The Kanto League has finally begun, trainers from all over with 8 official badges from the Kanto gyms arrived to enter this prestigious tournament. Gary had already registered his name after winning 10 badges in the one year time span. The first few days of preliminary rounds went by in a flash. Gary won his matches easily, topping his group in the group styled preliminary. One mysterious trainer only known as Mr R steamrolled through his group with only his Gengar. Winning all of his matches only using solely a Gengar. Finally, the last 64 were announced during the fourth day of tournament. Round by round, Gary came through with ease in some and barely made it to the Semi Final. The Semi Final was much harder than the previous round, both him and his opponent, Chris went head to head in the 6 on 6 battle. Luckily, Gary prevailed with his Blastoise knocking out two of the opponents with its Hydro Pump. After a day of rest, the final was going to go underway. When,

"Everyone, the mysterious Mr R is going to reveal his identity to you all." The announcer announced. With that, Mr R made his way into the battle dome, his usually black coat was still clad over his body.

"Alright everybody, I'm been hiding my name and identity through the name Mr R. But now, I shall reveal me to you all. You all may know me, you may not, but anyhow." Mr R said as he shed the black coat, revealing himself. Now, Ryan stood where Mr R once stood. "My name is Ryan Belecii."

"Isn't he the son of that field researcher?" The official who will referee the final match said.

"Yeah, that Simon Belecii, the one that died a few years ago." The official beside him replied.

There, coming out of the tunnel into the battle dome was Gary. Shocked to see his friend there. He just finish his part of the promise and here he is facing his friend who left Pallet a year ago in the final.

"Ryan!"

"Gary!"

The two immediately went into a friendly handshake, showing sportsmanship before the battle. After that, the battle was underway. The crowd was treated to thrilling, suspense filled 6 on 6 battle for the Kanto League trophy and a chance to challenge the Elite Four. When the battle began, Gary and Ryan sent out Pokémon rare to the region. Gary sending out Blaziken while Ryan summoned Metagross. The match went in favour of the younger trainer, burning the Metal Pokémon with a Flamethrower. But joy became despair when Metagross knocked out Blaziken with a Meteor Mash and Hyper Beam. Gary switched to defensive for his second Pokémon, sending out Golem. Golem took hit till hit till hit before fainting and knocking out Metagross with an all so powerful Explosion. The two trainers returned their Pokémon to their Pokeball before sending out a Lairon each. The two Lairon fought neck to neck before Gary's Lairon knocked out Ryan's Lairon with a Metal Claw after the two were greatly weakened. Ryan immediately bounced back knocking out three of Gary's Pokémon in a row with its Gengar. Finally, Gary was down to 1 against 4 battle against Ryan. In desperation, he sent out his starter Blastoise to face Ryan's first Pokémon Gengar. After what seemed like forever, Gengar's more all-rounded skills beat the more attacking styled Blastoise.

After that the prize giving ceremony began, Gary, the runner-up received three evolution stones : A fire stone, A water stone and A leaf stone. The winner, Ryan received the prestigious winners' trophy and a very rare Moon Stone. That night, all the trainers which qualified to enter the tournament were invited to the celebration party to mark the end of the historic 100th Kanto League. During the party, there was rumour of the new league ambassador to arrive at the party to mark the end of the prestigious tournament. The rumour turned out to be right. The ambassador came in a tuxedo, his face partially covered by his hat. Beside him was a man, dressed smartly in a black striped shirt and long pants.

"Okay today the ambassador has a sore throat. So, I shall do the honours of ending this prestigious tournament." The man beside the ambassador said. "The ambassador is happy that he sees new faces joining the tournament while old faces can still be seen. He's also surprised with the turnout of visitors and spectators this year. We've recorded more than 200,000 visitors coming to this tournament. The most number of visitors reached since its beginning 100 years ago. So, he thanks all supporting this tournament and all thanks to the people who made this tournament happened." The man said before the trainers all clapped to the speech given.

"Now, please enjoy your selves in this party. We've hope you enjoy the music of the band we've hired for this tournament. Welcome, the Burning Charizard." The man said before the members of the band slowly made their way onto the stage. Drummer until bass, the band members came out, but one the main singer and guitarist. One of the band members reached out and grabbed the microphone and started speaking, "Ladies and gentlemen, please put your hands together for our main singer and guitarist. Ash Ketchum."

Slowly, the singer came out on stage, his guitar in his hand. Dressed in his usual cap, a black polo tee and black jeans, he made his way and took the microphone from the band member.

"Today, I'm especially happy that my band was hired to perform here. I want to say sorry to two of my friends. I don't know if they are here or not but nether less. I'm sorry. I promised two make it to this tournament by winning the eight badges needed to qualify but I didn't. I quit challenging gyms half way through and chase the dream I found. To be a guitarist. If you two are here, please step out of the crowd. I want to say sorry to you two face to face. Gary and Ryan."

Both Ryan and Gary were shocked their friend was here. Stepping out of the crowd, the went onto the stage and embraced their friend in a friendly hug.

"Ash Ketchum, I can't believe you're here!" Gary said as they broke from their hug.

"I too can't believe it." Ryan said.

"Maybe it was fate that let me come here."

"Or it was maybe your hard work Ash." The ambassador came out of nowhere and said.

"Oh, Mr Bele….. Ambassador where did you come from."

"I'm just looking at your three's reunion."

"Mr Ambassador, your sound sounds so familiar. Who are you anyways?" Ryan said, suspicious of the ambassador's identity.

"I knew I couldn't fool you that easy Ryan." The Ambassador said as he took of his hat. The ambassador looked very similar to Ryan, brown hair, small eyes and a similar round face.

"Dad? Dad! I can't believe it's you." Ryan said as he embraced his father in a hug as tears started pouring out of his eyes. Simon just returned the hug as he wiped the tears of Ryan's face. "I thought you died?"

"Ryan, I almost died. I fell down the cliff into a deep spring on the bottom. The rocks and gravel hit me and injured me seriously. Luckily for me, there was some Chansey and Blissey there. They gave me their egg and nursed me back to health. By then, it was already 1 year since I lost saw you. I expect that you've got over my death and go on with life. So, I didn't want to bother you. Then, I took over the Kanto League ambassador like a year ago. A few months ago, I met Ash when his band was performing in a small charity concert for a rundown Pokémon academy. There's when we planned this, but he didn't think just finishing the promise will he meet you again."

"He helped me a lot too." Ash said. "I had an argument with my mom and I left my home. When I met Simon, he helped me resolve me and my mom's problem. She's now happy for me as I have found my true dream."

"I still can't believe your alive dad."

"Believe it son."

"Come on. The night doesn't last forever you know, let's party." Gary said.

"I need to get back to my band. You guys enjoy yourself."

"Come on Dad. Let's party."

"Alright son."


End file.
